Natural
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Sakura merubah segalanya demi cinta. Tapi semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan/"Penampilan bukan segalanya"/"Bukan fisik, tapi hati"/


**...**

**NATURAL**

**.**

**Summary : Sakura merubah segalanya demi cinta. Tapi semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan/"Penampilan bukan segalanya"/"Bukan fisik, tapi hati"/**

**.**

**Warning : Ide pasaran, aneh bin gaje, OOC, AU, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berparas cantik itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri sixth avenue sambil merapatkan mantel putihnya ke dada. Hawa dingin serasa menusuk tulang dan persendiannya. Giginya sedikit gemeletuk. Cokelat panas yang ia beli di cafe beberapa saat lalu tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya lagi. Sesekali gadis bersurai hitam itu tampak mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan mimik gelisah. Ia pasti terlambat. Sudah terbayang wajah murka sang boss yang akan menyambutnya nanti.

"Ck." Ia berdecak kesal. Menyesal atas kecerobohannya. Semalam ia membantu Teuchi -paman tetangga apartemennya- untuk mengemas barang-barangnya yang akan paman itu bawa pergi. Pindah ke Oto katanya.

Langkah-langkah jenjang gadis itu berpadu dengan surai indahnya yang bergerak ke sana kemari. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan kagum dan sedikit menggoda dari beberapa kaum adam yang berpapasan dengannya. Sakura memang cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Mata hijaunya yang cemerlang, bulu mata lentik, hidung bangir, serta bibir mungil semerah cherry yang dibingkai oleh bentuk wajah yang sempurna dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang panjang dan berponi. Anggun bak ratu, cantik seperti boneka porselen, seperti boneka etalase yang disulap menjadi manusia. Tak heran banyak pria yang jatuh hati padanya. Super cantik, baik hati, ramah, pintar. Nyaris sempurna bukan? Tapi tetap saja hati gadis itu hanya terpaut pada satu pria. Ya. Pria beriris onyx yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak becus! Karirku bisa hancur dengan memperkerjakan kru sepertimu di manajemenku!" Bentak Uchiha Sasuke atas keterlambatan wanita di depannya. Yang dibentak cuma diam. Tak berani berkata apa-apa meski emeraldnya tengah berkaca-kaca. Sementara kru lainnya cuma bisa memandang iba pada Sakura.

Pemandangan ini sebenarnya sudah biasa. Entah mengapa dari awal gadis cantik ini bekerja, sang Uchiha sudah menampakkan sikap tak senang. Cenderung membenci malah. Bahkan kesalahannya seperti dicari-cari. Ino, si gadis pirang yang juga bekerja sebagai kru di _Konoha Royal Music_ -manajemen Sasuke- sudah menyarankan agar Sakura mengundurkan diri saja daripada harus kena amukan Sasuke setiap harinya. Dengan alasan yang kadang tak masuk akal pula. Tetapi Sakura tetap bertahan. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena cinta.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik mundur saja. Uchiha itu sudah agak keterlaluan menurutku." Ino mengutarakan pendapat. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, menunggu respon dari gadis di hadapannya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Menyelipkan rambut hitamnya di belakang telinga. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar.

"Aku butuh kerjaan ini, Ino. Gajinya lumayan," jawabnya pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku bisa mencarikanmu kerjaan lain, Bodoh. Ada lowongan pekerjaan di Bank central," sambar Ino tak sabar. Mata birunya membulat menatap lawan bicaranya. Namun yang ditatap cuma menggeleng.

"Atau di perusahaan properti milik Nara. Aku kenal dengan Shikamaru. Aku akan menghubunginya dan-"

"Terima kasih, Ino," potong Sakura cepat. Ia tersenyum lagi, namun kepalanya menggeleng. Ino cemberut. Menyentil hidung Sakura lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku heran kenapa si ayam itu bersikap sangat galak denganmu. Padahal banyak kru-kru pria yang suka padamu. Apa mungkin dia homo ya? Cemburu karena kau cantik mungkin." Ino mulai berspekulasi liar kemudian cekikikan sendiri. Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Kalau Sasuke dengar, kau bisa dirajam," bisik gadis itu. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aman. Tak ada orang.

Ino cuma mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tak peduli.

"Sasuke lagi rekaman. Tak akan dengar." Ia memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Atau mungkin kau punya dosa di masa lalu padanya. Hehehe..." Lanjutnya lagi sambil cekikikan hingga kuncir pirangnya bergerak-gerak. Hati Sakura mencelos. Dosa di masa lalu? Justru gadis itu ingin sekali mengulangi masa lalunya yang indah. Saat ia dan Uchiha Sasuke masih bersama. Ya. Sasuke adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Sasukelah yang selalu menemaninya. Sasukelah yang selalu menghiburnya. Sasukelah yang selalu membelanya. Hanya Sasuke yang baik pada gadis sebatang kara ini. Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia masih ingat bagaimana murkanya Sasuke kecil menghajar Suigetsu ketika permen Sakura diambil oleh bocah nakal itu. Ia ingat bagaimana kesalnya Sasuke membentak teman-teman SMP mereka ketika Sakura dijahili. Dan ia sangat ingat bagaimana marahnya Sasuke ketika Karin, kakak tingkat di SMA mereka mengejek dan menghina Sakura. Ia masih ingat semuanya. Tapi itu dulu. Segalanya berubah ketika mereka lulus SMA. Sasuke-nya harus pergi ke Amerika.

**OoO**

* * *

"Kau mau ke Amerika?" Mata sakura mengerjap-ngerjap seperti boneka rusak. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas.

Sakura merengut sebal sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memerah. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Cuma gadis ini yang bisa membuatnya senang dengan tingkah polosnya.

"Hn. Ikutlah denganku, Cherry," tawar Sasuke.

Gadis di hadapannya melongo kemudian tertawa. Renyah sekali.

"Aku tidak lancar bahasa inggris, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula aku sudah punya beasiswa di Universitas lho." Pamer Sakura bangga. Ia membusungkan dadanya sambil cengengesan.

"Aku akan menjadi wanita karir yang hebat," ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, ya, ya. Tapi siapa yang akan menjagamu, gadis cengeng sepertimu?"

Sakura manyun lalu menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku tidak cengeng. Aku bisa mandiri."

Pemuda berambut emo itu pun cuma bisa menghela nafas. "Tapi janji tunggu aku pulang, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

"Janji."

**OoO**

* * *

Sasuke menopangkan dagunya dengan malas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah di sofa. Sesekali melihat pria berambut silver di hadapannya yang tengah mendengarkan sesuatu dari pemutar musiknya dengan wajah serius. Kakashi -sang manajer- balik menatap Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Jarinya bergerak mematikan pemutar musik dan melepas headset yang bertengger di telinganya.

"Sempurna. Pasti produser juga akan suka dengan single ini. Kerja bagus, Sasuke," puji Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang artis yang sudah dua tahun ini ditanganinya.

"Apa judulnya?" Si manajer lanjut bertanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah melemparkan sebuah map ke atas meja. Kakashi mendelik. Artisnya ini kadang bertingkah sangat menyebalkan. Tangannya menggapai map di atas meja dan membaca isinya.

"Ku Cinta Kau Apa Adanya." Kakashi manggut-manggut.

"Pengalaman pribadi, hm?" Pria itu menyikut Sasuke sambil tertawa. Mencoba menggoda pemuda itu namun hanya dibalas decihan dari Sasuke.

"Cerewet," ketusnya lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan sebelum manajernya yang usil menggodanya lagi.

**OoO**

* * *

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti demi melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam sedang memilah-milah setumpuk file sembari menggenggam ponsel di tangan satunya. Sibuk sekali. Pemuda onyx itu tersenyum sinis. Namun matanya meredup menatap gadis itu -Sakura-, gadis yang acap kali ia intimidasi. Rahangnya mengeras. Kemudian dengan kilat melangkah melewati Sakura dengan tampang tak peduli. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lalu berpaling ke belakang. Menatap lekat-lekat punggung pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa salahku?"

**OoO**

* * *

"Iya, iya. Maaf Uchiha-san. Iya, oke. Akan segera diantarkan." Shion, kepala tim yang membawahi Haruno Sakura cuma bisa mengangguk-ngangguk pasrah saat berbicara di telefon. Pasti kena semprot Sasuke. Artis galak. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Namun senyuman gadis itu malah disalah artikan oleh Shion sebagai senyuman ingin membantu.

"Tolong ya Sakura. Antar ini ke studio pribadi Uchiha. Cepatlah." Shion menyerahkan sebuah tas -entah apa saja isinya- kepada Sakura.

Gadis emerald itu menerimanya dengan kaku. Ragu dan sedikit takut. Sedangkan di kantor manajemen saja Sasuke sudah terlihat sangat benci padanya. Apalagi jika Sakura pergi ke studio pribadi Sasuke. Seorang diri pula. Entah makian apa yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"Sakura, cepatlah." Shion mendesaknya lagi.

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura menunduk dan segera pergi. Berharap tak terjadi apa-apa nanti.

**OoO**

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan sang pemuda dari lamunannya. Segera saja ia meletakkan pigura perak berisikan selembar foto usang ke atas mejanya seperti semula.

"Masuk."

Tampak seorang gadis masuk dengan wajah menunduk. Sasuke terkejut. Alisnya menaut.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san. Ini titipan dari-"

"Cerewet! Cepat letakkan di situ dan pergi dari hadapanku!" Bentak Sasuke kasar.

Sakura terkesiap. Matanya telah membentuk kristal-kristal bening tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Gadis itu meletakkan tas yang dibawanya ke atas sofa lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Namun ketika tangan mungilnya menyentuh knop pintu. Ia berhenti. Pertahanannya runtuh.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau membenciku?" Bulir-bulir air mata Sakura mengalir deras di pipi ranumnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia cuma butuh Sasuke terkejut. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk sejenak. Senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya. Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Dasar munafik!"

Air mata Sakura makin deras. Hatinya seperti dicabik.

"Gadis tidak tau diri. Semua yang ada pada dirimu itu palsu!" Rahang Sasuke makin menegang. Ucapannya makin tak terkontrol.

"Cukup. Kumohon." Pelan sekali Sakura berkata.

"Gadis buruk rupa memaksa jadi seorang puteri? Kau pikir itu hebat?"

"Cukup.. Berhenti."

"Itik memaksa jadi angsa. Memalukan!"

"Sasuke..."

"Dasar wajah plastik! Bagaimanapun kau mengubahnya kau tetap itik buruk rupa!"

"CUKUP!"

'Prang.'

Pecahan Botol anggur di genggaman Sakura terlepas perlahan. Gadis itu bergetar hebat. Tangannya menjambak surainya frustasi. Tungkainya serasa lumpuh melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya telah tergolek dengan darah bersimbah di kepalanya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke-kun, bangun. Kumohon. Maafkan aku. Kami-Sama..." Gadis itu menangis deras sembari menggoyang-goyang tubuh di depannya.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya menjadi sangat emosi cuma karena makian Sasuke. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga tega berbuat seperti itu. Otaknya buntu. Sakura berdiri pelan tapi tak sengaja lengannya menyenggol pigura perak di atas meja hingga pecah. Tubuhnya ngilu, membatu melihatnya. Bibirnya makin pucat. Dengan bergetar jari-jari lentiknya memungut foto yang telah terlepas dari pigura yang pecah. Foto itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam emo dan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang dikepang dengan seragam sekolah SMA tampak tersenyum bahagia dan saling berangkulan. Sakura makin sesak. Apalagi setelah melihat tulisan rapi di balik foto usang itu.

**'Aku tak mencari yang sempurna. Kurangmu adalah anugerahku. Sebab hanya di sisi itulah aku bisa melengkapimu.**

**Ku cinta kau apa adanya, cherry.'**

**OoO**

* * *

"Kenapa menangis?" Sasuke kecil menghampiri seorang gadis berambut unik dengan gaya cool khas bocahnya.

Sakura masih terus menutup wajahnya dengan lengan mungilnya. "Huuu... Mereka menghinaku. Mereka bilang aku jelek. Huuu... Mereka bilang rambutku aneh."

"Kau manis kok."

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak melihat bocah lelaki tampan di depannya.

"Rambutmu indah seperti bunga. Seperti _**cherry blossom**_." Sang bocah berkata lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi imutnya.

Sakura mengusap air mata dan ingusnya sambil cengengesan. "Terima kasih, Sasu-chan."

**OoO**

* * *

"Kenapa menangis?" Seorang pemuda berseragam SMP menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai pink berkepang dua yang tengah mengusap mata dan hidungnya dengan kasar.

"Aku lagi flu, Sasu-kun," kilahnya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Jangan bohong, Cherry Bodoh."

"Mereka bilang aku gadis jelek dengan rambut aneh," akunya. Gadis itu memilin-milin rambut kepangnya sembari menunduk. Sebuah tangan menempel di pucuk kepala pinknya.

"Akan kubereskan mereka."

"Eh?"

**OoO**

* * *

"Kenapa menangis?" Sasuke dengan seragam SMAnya menghampiri seorang gadis berkacamata tebal dan berambut pink sebahu yang sedang duduk menyendiri di sebuah bangku kayu taman sekolah.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong, Cherry Bodoh." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura.

Gadis itu manyun lalu menunduk lagi. "Mereka bilang aku itik buruk rupa. Jidat lebar, hidung tomat, jerawatan, wajah aneh, rambut jelek."

"Itu saja?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Ia memiringkan kepala dan menautkan alisnya bingung.

Sakura melotot. Tangannya memukul pelan punggung sahabat tampannya. "Jahat. Memangnya aku seburuk itu?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti aku cantik?"

"Tidak."

"..."

"Kau manis."

'Blush.'

Tanpa mereka ketahui semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipi keduanya.

**OoO**

* * *

Sakura mematut-matut pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memandang wajahnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum. Foto dirinya bersama sahabat tersayangnya menempel di sisi kaca. Sudah tiga tahun semenjak kepergian Sasuke ke Amerika. Gadis itu mendapat kabar bahwa pemuda itu akan segera pulang untuk mengembangkan karir bermusiknya di Jepang. Senyumnya merekah lagi. Menatap sekilas ke brosur berisikan alamat dan nomor kontak sebuah rumah sakit kecantikan ternama.

**'Plastic surgery. Make your own beauty'**

"Ini untukmu Sasuke. Agar kau melihatku."

**OoO**

* * *

Pemuda emo itu tersenyum tipis. Ada beberapa kru baru di Konoha Royal Music. Dan salah satunya adalah sahabatnya, cherry-nya, cinta pertamanya. Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis berkacamata hitam melangkah masuk dengan anggunnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya menjuntai indah. Wajah tirus porselennya membingkai mata bulatnya yang indah, bulu mata lentik, hidung bangir, bibir tipis merekah, dan pipi merah merona. Cantik sekali.

Tetapi pemuda itu malah bisu. Bingung dan ragu apakah benar ini gadisnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Ini aku, Sakura."

'Deg.'

Suaranya. Apalagi mata emeraldnya yang jernih. Cuma itu yang tersisa. Ini memang Cherry-nya. Namun Sasuke tertunduk. Kecewa.

'Kemana dirimu yang dulu, Cherry?'

**OoO**

* * *

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu memicingkan mata perlahan. Kepalanya masih pusing. Putih. Aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat. Khas rumah sakit.

"Kau yang memukulku, tapi kau yang lebih lama pingsan. Konyol." Suara datar menyeruak di pendengarannya. Jantungnya ingin melompat saat sosok yang sangat familiar duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil menunduk dengan kepala terbalut dengan perban. Sakura terdiam. Pasi. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Jendela jiwanya mulai berkaca lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Pemuda itu buka suara lagi. Masih menunduk. Namun punggungnya sedikit bergetar. Hati Sakura makin mencelos.

"Kemana dirimu yang dulu?" Tangan Sasuke mengepal. Nafasnya terdengar berat. Menahan gejolak perasaannya yang tak tentu arah.

Air mata itu akhirnya mengalir deras dari emerald sang gadis. Dibiarkannya menggantung di dagunya dan jatuh di atas selimut yang digenggamnya dengan erat. "Maaf." Cuma itu yang bisa ia ucap.

"Kau tau aku sangat kecewa. Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu. Perbuatanmu yang aku benci. Aku kasar karena ingin kau menyadarinya." Suara Sasuke masih datar tetapi mulai serak.

"Kenapa kau merubah semua yang aku suka?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan sangat lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin cantik. Agar kau menyukaiku." Sakura akhirnya melepaskan segala perasaannya yang ia pendam serapat mungkin selama bertahun-tahun. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk sembunyi.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Maaf Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku yang minta maaf. Karena aku menyayangimu bahkan sebelum kau menyukaiku."

Sakura membisu lagi. Tersenyum tipis lalu menangis lagi. Menangis dalam diam.

'Penampilan bukanlah segalanya. Bukan fisik, tapi hati.'

**The end**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Bukannya ngelanjutin fic lama malah publish fic baru. Salahin orang yang nyuruh saya. Nic fic pesananmu *lempar pake linggis. Mules mules dah tuh nge baca ini XD  
**

**Emang fic ini lebay bin gaje bin bikin ngantuk . ******Ini ngetiknya pake kecepatan roket.****

**Idenya dari salah satu chapter di komik detective conan. Dan tolong jangan ketawa baca judul lagunya Sasuke. Cuma itu yang ada di kepala saya sekarang.  
**

**Akhir kata,**

**Wasalam.**


End file.
